OkonoMyHoney
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Seorang Kaiba Seto tidak pernah menyangka kalau okonomiyaki bisa jadi makanan paling enak sedunia! -Puppyshiping- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Romance / Shounen Ai  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini adalah milik Chimaira pribadi. Karakter adalah milik Masami Kurumada pribadi.

**Summary :** Seorang Kaiba Seto tidak pernah menyangka... kalau Okonomiyaki bisa jadi makanan paling enak sedunia! Ciyus...! ENELAN! #ditampar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Okono My Honey  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aku tidak suka Okonomiyaki"

"Ngga ada yang nyuruh kamu makan"

"Terus kenapa ditaruh di nampanku?"

"Heh! Jangan bawel ya! Aku lagi jadi petugas konsumsi kali ini dan semua makanan harus kubagiin tanpa kecuali, jadi kalo mau protes, protes sana sama yang bikin jadwal makanan!"

"Jounouchi! Kaiba! Antrian masih panjang, kalau mau bertengkar harap ke ruang detensi. Seru pak Karita, guru olahraga yang juga sedang ikut sibuk mengantri makanan.

"Grrrrr…" Jounouchi menggeram. Tapi sebelum lawan bertengkarnya sempat pergi, dengan cepat dia menambah seporsi okonomiyaki lagi ke atas nampan lawan berkelahinya.

"Kamu ngajak beranteeeeeem?" Kaiba membanting nampannya dengan keras sehingga membuat semua penghuni kantin mau tidak mau memandang kea rah mereka.

"Nantaaaaang?" Kini Jonouchi melepas bandana putih yang digunakan untuk melindungi rambut pirang indahnya. "Aku ngga ngerti kenapa orang yang pilih-pilih makanan kaya kamu bisa punya badan tinggi!"

"Jounouchiiiiiiiiiiii! Kaibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sebelum tangan Jou meraih Kaiba, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan serempak semua guru yang akhirnya membawa mereka berdua ke ruang detensi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Brengsek! Monyong! Rese! Nyebeliiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Teriak cowo pirang itu sambil menggigit roti coklatnya dengan ganas. Jounouchi dan beberapa teman yang selalu bersamanya sekarang sedang duduk di ujung lorong kelas sambil menikmati makan siang istirahat kedua.

"Sudahlah Jou, lagian kamu juga yang salah"

Dia memandang Yugi, sahabatnya, dengan kesal. Membuat pemuda bertubuh pendek itu seketika terdiam. "Kok kamu malah ngebelain dia sih, Yug? Aku kan yang jadi korban disini! Mana akhirnya aku ga makan okonomiyakinya! Itu kan makanan kesukaankuuuuu…"

"Udah…udah...besok aku bakal bikinin buat kamu" seru Anzu santai sambil menikmati bekalnya.

Mata Jounouchi langsung berbinar "Serius nih, Zu? Mau banget! Kecapnya jangan terlalu banyak ya! Minta yang pedes, mau bumbu yang banyaaaaak dan tolong lapisin pake madu!" seru Jou bahagia.

"Ngga tau diri banget sih! Udah gratis malah mau minta macem-macem!" Hardik gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

Yugi yang duduk di sebelah Jounouchi terlihat agak cemburu. Karena yang naksir Anzu kan sebenarnya dia. Setelah harus menunggu beberapa menit diselingi helaan nafas naik turun seperti orang habis Joging, akhirnya pemuda bermata delima itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada satu-satunya wanita dalam geng tersebut.

"Anooo…Anzu…apa aku juga boleh minta dibuatin…okonomiyakinya?" Tanya Yugi berusaha tidak gugup.

"Ya boleh dong, Yug…Untuk kamu bakal lebih spesial dari makhluk ngga tau diri satu ini!" Jawab Anzu sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Jounouchi. Mendengar kalimat positif Anzu, Yugi lagsung berubah ceria. Dia kembali memakan bekalnya sambil bersiul-siul.

"Wah, asik banget! Kalo gitu aku juga mau!" Seru Honda sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga ya, aku juga!" Tambah Ryo ikut-ikutan

"Waduh…kalau soal makanan, kalian semua ngga kompromi…" Desah Anzu sambil menepuk keras dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Apa enaknya makan makanan kelas rendah seperti itu, Mokuba…?" Kaiba Seto baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan hendak beristirahat. Berharap melupakan segala hal buruk yang terjadi pada hari itu. Namun yang dilihat adalah adik semata wayangnya yang sedang asik makan okonomiyaki sambil bermain game. Pemuda bermanik Lazuli itu menatap sosok kecil tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Maksudnya ini? Enak banget lo, kak… Mau coba?" Tanya Mokuba sambil mengangkat piringnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih! Aku sudah cukup berurusan dengan okonomiyaki, apalagi karena hari ini anjing kampung sialan itu membuatku sangat sial. Aku ke atas duluan untuk mandi sebelum balik kerja"

Mendengar kata _anjing kampung_ disebut, Mokuba bereaksi dengan cepat. Tentu saja karena julukan tersebut adalah nama pemberian kakaknya untuk Jounouchi. Walau sampai sekarang Mokuba masih bingung, kenapa kakaknya menjuluki Jounouchi demikian.

"Waw? Memang ada apa di sekolah? Kenapa dengan Jou? Kalian berantem lagi?" Serbu Mokuba dengan semangat. Karena baginya, Kaiba jarang sekali mau berbicara tentang masalah sekolah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sorry, aku ke atas dulu. Jangan sampai ada okonomiyaki tersisa begitu aku turun."

Mokuba tampak kecewa. Dia melahap potongan Okonomiyaki selanjutnya sambil mendengus kesal. "Aku yakin kakak belum makan, tadi aku bikin okonomiyaki cukup banyak dan…"

"Mokuba" Potong Kaiba. "Aku benci okonomiyaki, oke?"

"Dulu kakak suka" Pancing pemuda kecil berambut panjang tersebut.

Kaiba menaikkan alis. "Oh ya? Kok aku lupa?"

"Kakak bilang okonomiyaki itu cantik, apalagi kalau digoreng dan diolah dengan tepat. Bahkan dulu kakak takut memakannya karena tidak mau makanan itu hancur."

"Ooh..."

"Kakak suka banget yang dilapisi madu…"

"Mokuba!" Potong Kaiba untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan bahas okonomiyaki lagi atau malam ini aku tidak akan makan!Cukup, aku mau mandi"

Mokuba menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Huuuh….ya udah…sana mandi..."

Kaiba tahu dia seharunya tidak membentak adiknya seperti itu. Karena sekarang Mokuba sudah kembali focus pada makanan di hadapannya tanpa mau memandang dirinya lagi. Setelah mengeluarkan nafas panjang, CEO dari Kaiba Corporation tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Hari berikutnya pada jam istirahat, Anzu mengejutkan teman-temannya dengan bungkusan super besar di mejanya.

"Thank's Anzu!" Seru Yugi, Honda, Ryo dan Jounouchi serempak. Mereka dengan sigap mengelilingi meja gadis manis itu sambil melihat bungkusan yang berisi bekal itu bagai melihat harta karun. Anzu tertawa geli saat membagikan bekal tersebut pada teman-temannya.

"Iya…sama-sama. Nanti kasih tau pendapat kalian soal rasanya, ya!" kata Anzu senang.

"Aku juga bikin untuk Otogi, lho. Yugi, temani aku kasih bekal ini ke dia yuk…!"

Setelah mengangguk patuh, Yugi pun mengikuti cewe pujaannya menuju kelas sebelah dimana pemuda bernama Otogi itu berada.

"Aku mau balik ke meja dulu, belum bikin PR matematika nih. Ryo bilang dia mau ngasih contekan. Ikut, Jou?" Tanya Honda yang sudah mengapit aman bekal miliknya di kedua tangan.

Jounouchi menggeleng. "Ngga, ah. Lagian tadi pagi sebelum masuk kelas aku udah nyontek ke Yugi. Jadi aku duluan makan, ya!" Meninggalkan Honda, Jounouchi kemudian berlari keluar kelas sambil memegang tempat bekal dari Anzu dengan hati-hati. Pemuda murah senyum itu memantapkan tujuannya pada kelas paling ujung. Dia tahu kelas itu sudah jarang dipakai karena lampunya yang sudah lama rusak. Jounouchi sudah membayangkan saat-saat dia akan menikmati okonomiyaki tercintanya disana. Namun ketika berbelok memasuki kelas, dia menabrak seseorang hingga bekal di tangannya terjatuh.

"GYAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAA Okonomiyaki-kuuuu!" Jounouchi spontan berteriak.

"Pakai matamu kalau jalan anjing bodoh! Untung bajuku tidak kotor!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh… Kaiba brengsek! Liat! Okono-ku jadi berantakan!"

"Masih dengan makanan kelas rendah itu?" Tanya cowo berambut coklat yang ditabraknya dengan sinis. Hari itu Kaiba memilih untuk membaca dengan tenang di kelas yang kosong sambil menunggu istirahat selesai. Siapa sangka dia akan bertemu dengan Jounouchi (yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap) di tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

Jounouchi memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik, lalu berlutut mengambil tempat bekal Anzu sambil memilih bagian okonomiyaki yang masih bisa dimakan. Bibir Kaiba masih ingin mengeluarkan banyak kalimat pelecehan. Tapi melihat Jounouchi terlihat sedih sambil mengambil dan membersihkan okonomiyaki-nya, sang CEO menahan kata-katanya. Dia terus melihat Jounouchi hingga urusannya selesai.

"Apa? Pergi sana!" Bentak jou tanpa melihat Kaiba.

"Aku bisa membelikannya lagi kalau kamu mau"

"Ngga butuh. Pergi sana!" Masih tetap membelakangi Kaiba, Jounouchi memasuki kelas lalu meraih sebuah kursi. Dia mengeluarkan sumpit dari kotak bekal tersebut.

Kaiba melihat Jou mulai memakan okonomiyaki yang sudah berantakan itu dengan lahap. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali. Sesekali nada puas terlontar dari bibirnya. Kaiba heran, apa okonomiyaki memang segitu enaknya?

Sang CEO bermata biru itu mendekat dan memperhatikan tempat bekal berisi okonomiyaki di hadapan Jounouchi sekali lagi. Walau sudah hancur tapi warna emasnya cantik sekali. Kaiba sadar, warna emas yang indah itu mirip sekali dengan warna rambut Jou. Kaiba merasa aneh. Kenapa hari ini pemuda pembuat masalah yang sering dipanggilnya 'anjing kampung' itu bisa terlihat begitu bercahaya. Kaiba tidak pernah menyadarinya kalau Jounouchi ternyata begitu menarik.

Menyadari Kaiba diam dan berdiri di sebelah sambil terus melihat ke arahnya, Jounouchi mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa sih? Kubilang pergi!" Jou setengah berteriak. Mengacungkan ujung sumpitnya kearah pintu untuk mengusirnya.

"Bukannya terbalik? Mana ada anjing yang nyuruh tuannya?" Ucap Kaiba datar diselingi senyumnya yang sombong.

"Berisik! Aku ngga ada urusan sama orang yang ngga bisa ngehargain makanan kaya kamu!"

Dengan kesal, Jounouchi mengambil salah satu potongan okonomiyaki selanjutnya. Namun dengan cekatan Kaiba meraih tangan kanan Jounouchi yang memegang sumpit.

"Woiii! Kai-…"

Sang CEO memasukkan potongan okonomiyaki tersebut ke dalam mulutnya tanpa melepas tangan Jounouchi. Melihat hal itu, pemuda berambut emas tersebut menghentikan niat bicaranya. Dia hanya memandang Kaiba dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ditambah heran campur bingung.

Setelah selesai memakan bagiannya, Kaiba membalas tatapan Jounouchi. Menelusuri mata emas pemuda di hadapannya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Membuat ruangan yang gelap terasa seolah bersinar.

"Rasanya boleh juga…"

"…..ya, kan? Makanya…" Jounouchi berkata sambil tersenyum takut. Dia sadar bahwa tangannya belum terlepas dari genggaman Kaiba.

"...terutama yang berwarna emas…Aku sangat suka warna emas" tambah Kaiba lagi. Belum melepaskan senyum misteriusnya.

"Hah?" Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Jounouchi melihat Kaiba dengan bingung.

Dalam sepersekian detik Kaiba membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Jounouchi. Pemuda dengan perawakan lebih tinggi itu mulai menjilati sisa okonomiyaki yang menempel di pipi Jounouchi hingga berakhir di bibir lembutnya.

Jounouchi terdiam sampai akhirnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan langsung berdiri. Menepis tangannya kasar dari ganggaman Kaiba hingga sumpit yang dipegangnya sukses terjatuh.

Mereka berdua masih saling melihat dalam diam secara intens. Tidak lama, Kaiba mengambil sumpit yang tergeletak di lantai lalu membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan yang dikeluarkan dari kantongnya. Dia tersenyum puas sambil mengembalikan sumpit tersebut ke dekat tempat bekal Anzu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat mencapai pintu keluar, Kaiba berbalik untuk menatap Jounouchi yang masih berdiri kaku dengan tatapan shock.

"Lain kali aku mau dapat bagian okonomiyaki yang dilapisi madu.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**END**

Okonomiyaki: Sejenis bala2 jepang XDDD

**A/N**: Yugioh Fanfic! Puppysipping special for our beloved friend; Nycken! ;;3;;  
Makasih banyak udah bikin illustrasi fic ini di DA. Kami akan simpan baik2...#terharu  
Ayo terus dukung Puppyshipping, jangan mau kalah dari prideshipping! #dihantam


End file.
